More Than Friends
by TOKlarolineTVD
Summary: Caroline had convinced herself that Klaus and her were nothing more than friends but now that she was seeing him again after all of these months, could she still continue to believe that? This is a Klaroline one shot that takes place in the upcoming TVD100 episode. It is rated T for now but if it turns into a longer fic I will switch the rating to M.


**Quick Note:** **Hey guys! I have been think about this Klaroline story forever! It is a one shot but I am leaving it open to possibly becoming a longer fic. At the moment I do not have the time because of school and work to make it any longer but I hope I am able to in the future. Please read and review, I appreciate all honest opinions but please don't be too mean it is my first fic. Anyways enough talking, I hope you all enjoy. **

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries, The Originals or any of the characters.**

* * *

Anyone who looked into the Salvatore boarding house at the moment would think that they stepped into an alternate universe. This particular evening the Salvatore living room was hosting not only the typical gang but also the originals. Yeah, that's right, the originals. It seems that news of Katherine's impending death travels quickly and at the moment the whole group had developed a drinking game involving taking a shot whenever anyone told a story where Katherine pulled one over on them. As to be expected the game already had half of the group inebriated especially anyone human who was present.

The only person not in the living room was Elijah because he was upstairs trying to figure out what Katherine did with an amulet that belonged to Celeste a very powerful witch who was once Elijah's lover. Ever since Celeste was resurrected she had become a problem and the only way to get rid of her would be with the amulet that once belonged to her, an amulet that was stolen a few decades back by Katherine during one of her and Elijah's many reunions throughout the years. The fact that Katherine had twenty four hours to live made the originals return to Mystic Falls a lot faster than expected because if Katherine died, the location of the amulet would go with her making it impossible for the originals to handle their Celeste problem back in New Orleans.

Meanwhile, downstairs things weren't as awkward as one would expect given the group that was sharing a room, this was in part due to the large quantity of alcohol being consumed. There were the snarky comments from Damon every once in a while, Klaus threating to tear out someone's liver and the occasional bitchy comments coming from Rebekah and Elena towards each other. Other than that things were running smoothly, even Stefan wasn't being his typical brooding self he was actually having a good time for the first time since he had been out of the safe.

As the evening progressed the group fell apart, Matt had gone home a few hours ago because he had to open up The Grill the next morning followed by Bonnie and Jeremy who made their way up to Jeremy's room and left nothing to the imagination for all the hearing sensitive vampires in the home. Next were Elena and Damon who from the sound of it didn't even make it all the way back to Damon's room without ripping their clothes off. The last and least likely pair to make their way upstairs was Stefan and Rebekah. To that last particular couple Caroline couldn't help but raise and eyebrow, she wondered if her best friend still harbored any feelings towards the blonde original because at the moment that might actually be a good thing given the fact that his most recent lover was upstairs dying and the girl that was once his epic love was now with his brother.

Caroline decided that she would ask Stefan about it tomorrow, for the moment she did not have any time to think about it because Klaus was distracting her by staring at hole into her head.

"It's creepy to stare you know." Caroline told Klaus and she looked in his direction.

When their eyes met Klaus merely gave Caroline his trademark smirk and made his way over to the couch to sit next to her. The intensity with which his eyes met Caroline's made her blush and she almost felt compelled to look away but she would not let herself do so, she was Caroline Forbes and there was no way that she was going to let Klaus see the way she was affected by the way that he looked that her.

"How can one not stare in the presence of a beauty such as yourself?" Klaus asked looking directly into her eyes as if trying to somehow read her mind.

Caroline couldn't help the scoff that escaped her lips and the roll of her eyes that followed when Klaus said that to her. It had been so long since she had seen the original hybrid that she had quickly forgotten how he would always find a way to subtly compliment her or tell her something sweet and if she were being completely honest with herself she had missed it.

"Seriously? I see one of the things you are doing in New Orleans is learning more cheesy pickup lines." She taunted him with a small smile on her face to let him know that she was merely teasing him. Caroline briefly wondered when she had even gotten to a point where she could tease Klaus but apparently that was part of their "friendship."

"From your red cheeks I would like to think that you rather enjoy my "cheesy" pickup lines as you so elegantly put it. I assure you though love, that any compliments to your beauty is far more than just a line." Seeing her flush scarlet again Klaus decided to cut her some slack and change the subject. "Have you given any thoughts in joining me in New Orleans?"

"There's nothing to think about the answer is no." Caroline quickly replied.

"I would like you to reconsider, now that I have won back the city which was rightfully mine, you could come stay a while you would love New Orleans. You could rule beside me and be my Queen. If you're worried about coming because of Hayley having my child I can assure you-"

"What?" Caroline jumped up from the couch from her sitting position. "What do you mean Hayley is having your child?" She practically screamed, her eyes as big as saucers. It was clear from the expression on her face that this was the first Caroline was hearing about Hayley and a child.

"I assumed that with Tyler being back in town, he would have told you-"

"Tyler? What does Tyler have to do with anything? He knew?"

"Yes love, Tyler knew which is why I thought that he would share this information with you."

"Well he didn't, Tyler and I haven't spoken since the night we broke up. How is this even possible? Tell me Klaus, how? How is it that the many times we've spoken throughout the summer you failed to mention in any one of those conversations that Hayley is expecting your child."

"Please love, calm down. Have a seat and I'll tell you how any of this is possible." Caroline looked at Klaus ready to walk away but at the same time a big part of her was curious how any of this was even remotely possible. She sat down and nodded to Klaus to being his story.

By the time Klaus was finished telling Caroline everything, she couldn't believe what he had just told her. It all seemed so surreal, it was impossible for a vampire to procreate and something just didn't feel right to her. She heard and understood everything that Klaus was telling her but for some reason something just didn't feel right, something in her gut told her that something was wrong. The most prominent emotion she was feeling was hurt. She couldn't explain it to herself but somewhere in the time she was listening to Klaus tell his story she realized how hurt and betrayed she felt.

It didn't make any sense it wasn't logical, Caroline knew that she had no right to feel this way especially given the fact that her and Klaus had nothing going. Yet it did hurt and she couldn't stop all the emotions that were becoming too much for her. Suddenly it felt like the room was too small slowly suffocating her, she got up from the couch and ran. She ran at full vampire speed, she needed to get out of there. Without even realizing it she ended up on the woods behind the Salvatore boarding house, still running with nowhere in particular in mind. No matter how fast she ran, it wasn't fast enough before she knew it Klaus was behind her calling out to her.

"Caroline, love. Please stop." He pleaded.

At the sound of his voice she came to an abrupt stop and turned to face him. "What Klaus? What do you want?" She yelled at him with barely controlled anger. "Just leave me alone. I can't even look at you right now." Her last sentence brought them back to the night he had bit her in the Gilbert living room and they both stayed rooted unable to move just staring at one another. Finally Klaus was the first to break the silence and from the look on his face he was now angry and done apologizing.

"You have no right to be mad Caroline, you cannot hold this indiscretion against me. You and I were not together and you kept constantly reminding me that you were 'spoken for by Tyler'." His voice had lowered significantly and he was making his way closer to Caroline as he spoke. "And where is Tyler now? Where is he Sweetheart? Instead of being by your side making you happy, he left you just like everyone always leaves you." Smack. Klaus raised his hand to his cheek in the place where Caroline had just hit him. He immediately regretted what he has said to her, seeing how vulnerable she looked, he knew he had hit a never. That's what he wanted to make her angry the way that he was angry to hurt her like she hurt him by continuously rejecting him.

"You're right Klaus everyone does always leave me, Tyler was no different and neither are you. Just go back to New Orleans and find someone else willing to believe all of your empty promises of forever." She meant to say those words in a braver voice but when they came out her voice sounded small and she could no longer hold back the tears. She hated that Klaus was seeing her cry, hated that he would get the satisfaction of knowing that his words could hurt her more than he'll ever know.

Caroline was starting to walk away when Klaus grabbed her wrist and turned her around, surprising them both he brought her close in to a hug and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry." It was so low that if she weren't a vampire she would have missed it. To the surprise of them both Caroline didn't pull away instead she leaned into the hug and let him embrace her. She was seeking the comfort that she has needed for weeks and never received. With everything that had been going on Mystic Falls she had to put on a brave face for everyone but there in Klaus' arms she felt safe and comforted, even if only for a moment she didn't have to pretend not to need anyone.

"Are you alright, Love? Please look at me." Caroline met his eyes and in that moment Klaus felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. The look on Caroline's face was one that Klaus wished to never see on her beautiful features and the fact that he was the cause behind it made it a million times worse.

"What happened to 'I intend to be your last' huh? What happened to 'However long it takes'? Was that just a game to you Klaus? Why would you tell me all of those things if at that moment you knew that Hayley was pregnant with your child? Was your plan to be with both of us?" Caroline demanded answers in a barely controlled sob looking him directly in the eyes.

"Hayley and I are not together sweetheart, I give you my word that any involvement that she and I still have is strictly because of her expecting my child. A child that I did not even want, my initial reaction was to let the witches kill her and the baby and do you know why Caroline?" At that moment she looked up at him barely holding back tears. Did she want to hear why? Was she ready to hear why? She didn't know but from the look on Klaus' face she could tell that he was not going to stop talking simply because she didn't respond.

"Why?" She asked in a small voice.

"Because of you." There it was, he said out loud what she had been thinking he would say but it still caught her off guard, it still gave her these tingles all the way down to her toes and made her stomach feel like caterpillars had just turned into butterflies in her stomach. "If it weren't for Elijah I would have let the witches kill her and the child because I couldn't bear the though of losing you. The only though running through my mind was how much I wish it could be you and-" Klaus' sentence was cut off by Caroline smashing her lips against his.

The kiss was nothing like either of them had ever experience before. It was honest, sweet, passionate and simply amazing. Caroline had never once in her life been kissed the way that Klaus was kissing her. With Tyler and other guys it was always rushed, it was always a means to an end that end being sex but this kiss was different. There was no rush Klaus took his time with her and each one of them savored the moment. She sighed into the kiss and he took that as his opportunity to deepen the kiss, pushing her up against the tree. This was by far the single best kiss of Caroline's existence, if Klaus had learned anything in a thousand years it was definitely how to kiss a girl. They kissed for a few more moments, neither of them wanting to be the first to break away. Klaus couldn't believe he was finally kissing her, he'd waited all of this time and he finally tasted his sweet Caroline. Never in a thousand years had he kissed a woman merely just to kiss, it was always with a purpose either to bed them or kill them.

Caroline was different with her he wanted nothing more than for this kiss to last forever. The wolf in him wanted to claim Caroline as his right then and there but he knew she was not ready for that and did not want to scare her away or have their first time be here in the wood against this tree. The fact that Caroline was even kissing him back was enough to make him happy at the moment and that's how Klaus truly felt, truly and genuinely happy for the first time in centuries all because of this beautiful woman who had captured his heart.

When they finally ended the kiss, neither of them moved they kept their eyes closed with their foreheads touching, neither wanting to be the first to say something and break the bubble that they were both in. Caroline was the first to speak.

"I can't do this Klaus, we shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry if I lead you on by kissing you, I don't know what go into me."

"Don't apologize Love, you're an amazing kisser and that was so much better being back in my own body." Klaus told her while smiling. Yes, smiling. Not his usual smirks but an actual genuine smile. Caroline couldn't help but noticed that he looked happy and she'd be lying to herself if she said that she didn't wish to always see him smile the way that he did now.

"I have to go home, I can't deal with this right now."

"I understand you're confused at least let me walk you home." Klaus wanted to talk about everything now and lay all the cards on the table but he knew Caroline, if he pushed her now she would lash out in anger and pull away. They were in a very delicate place right now any wrong move and he would erase the progress they just made with that kiss.

"Thank but I prefer to walk by myself. I really need to clear my head and think about everything and try to establish how I feel. I cannot lie to you especially after that kiss but now I am more confused than ever and I would really like to be alone for a while." Klaus did not want to let her go off on her own, in fact after that kiss he never wanted to let her out of his sight again but he knew he had to let her go for now.

"Alright love at least text me when you get home, so I know that you're safe."

"I will. Goodnight Klaus."

With those last words Caroline walked away from Klaus not allowing herself to look back. She walked for hours until the sun was almost rising. Her mind was a jumbled mess and she had no clue what to do about it. _Had those feelings for Klaus always been present and she was simply in denial before because she was with Tyler? Could she be with Klaus after everything he had done? What would her friends think? What about school? _She couldn't think anymore and decided to try and get some sleep to see if after some rest everything would be clearer.

When she arrived in her bedroom there was an envelope on her bed with her name on it. She opened the envelope and inside there was a first class one-way plane ticket to New Orleans and letter from Klaus.

_Dearest Caroline,_

_ I know that after tonight you need some time to think and I can accept that. You have to know that the kissed we shared tonight was one of the best moments in my existence, holding you in my arms tonight made me feel almost human. You gave me hope back Caroline, you made me feel tonight what Elijah believed to be in me but I no longer believed possible. If you give us a chance I promise to try and be a better man for you and for us. I promise to show you the world and always make you happy. My apologies for not being able to tell you all of this in person but I was unable to say goodbye to you the proper way I wanted to, because after leaving you in the woods, I received urgent news from New Orleans and have to return. Please consider my offer to join me and know that I will never hurt you and always put you first. Allow me to show you that you're a Queen my Queen meant to rule by my side and that you come second to no one. Use this ticket whenever you're ready, I will be waiting for you. I will always wait for you._

_Yours,_

_Klaus_

Caroline sat on her bed rereading the letter Klaus had left her for what must have been the twentieth time. Finally the last time reading it she got up and began to pack her suitcase. Sure things wouldn't be easy for them and more times than not she would probably want to kill Klaus herself but after their kiss that night she could no longer deny her feelings. She couldn't forget the way that she had felt so complete being in his arms as they kissed and after reading this letter what was there to think about? Klaus was in love with her, he wouldn't hurt her, the way her other boyfriends had done in the past at least not intentionally.

She wanted to know what it felt like to be someone's first choice, someone's only love. She wanted to give her love to someone who would appreciate it like Klaus would. It was time for her to start her epic love story, begin her journey to her own happiness. Caroline finished packing and debated calling Klaus to let him know she was on her way but decided to surprise him instead. She left a note for her mom and called a cab to take her to the airport. She debated whether or not to call her friends but knew they would either try to stop her or think she was compelled. Either way she couldn't let them talk her out of it, it was now or never and she was ready for the next chapter of her life to begin.

As the cab drove by the "Now Living Mystic Falls" sign Caroline relaxed into the seat and thought about her a future, a future that now would involve Klaus.


End file.
